Mazoku Creations
by RobinIV
Summary: This story was born of extreme Writer's Block, a frustrating PC game and an odd idea from my husband.


Mazoku Creations

By: Kelly M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _DC Comics _or any relation to the now non-existent _Young Justice_. I do

Own my YJ2 characters. If I owned the secret concept of this story, not only

Would I be rich, but I would pay someone to solve it for me. This silly story is my

Husband's fault. Love you Honey!

"ARGH! Don't go that way! You stupid fraggin' piece of ..."

Various members of Young Justice 2 found themselves being distracted from their various activities by the sounds of aggravated screaming and cursing.

"All that screaming is interrupting my game!" Danny whined, stomped his foot and had a thought bubble of putting pillows in his ears.

"It interrupted my movie as well. It was just starting to get good!" Kon protested, not realizing he had the DVD cover in his hand. When his friends saw that it was a porno, they didn't press the subject. Haze seemed pretty upset though.

"Well, we were busy, too!" Haze complained nearly as loudly.

The three boys in the group tried as hard as they could but could not contain themselves as they collapsed to the floor in fits of laughter at their two female compatriots. Haze was dressed in a long, frilly pink nightgown with long sleeves and it was covered in glitter. Her face did not fare much better as she had smeared lipstick all over her face. Cathie, also, was in disarray. She had a sewing needle and thread hanging from one shoulder on her costume and the rest of the costume was covered in various shades of nail polish.

After screaming at the boys some more, the girls calmed down to listen. The boys dried their eyes and calmed their laughter down. Then the sound came again.

"No, not in the 10,000! Are you fraggin' kidding me! You fraggin' piece of ..." The cursing was louder this time and much more graphic.

"I know the voice and I'm impressed by her vocabulary." Marcus complimented with a smirk.

"Hit the pink one! At least hit one orange one! ARGH! That's it! I have had it with you, you annoying game! UGH!"

"Game?" The others questioned aloud simultaneously.

At this moment Robin emerged from the computer room. Her face was as red as her uniform and if she were a cartoon, steam would be coming out her ears. She stormed past her teammates, stopped, turned, observed Haze and Cathie's look, shook her head and stormed to the kitchen. She made a cup of Earl Grey tea to calm herself.

"Ah, tea, Earl Grey, hot." She said with a sigh.

"Isn't tea supposed to be hot?" Danny asked.

"Unless it's iced." Kon replied to which Danny shrugged.

"Why are you so angry, Darlin'?" Marcus asked after he saw Robin calm a bit.

"Batman gave me this game to beat as a challenge because it was supposedly created by a great evil and I believe it. It's the most aggravating, but addictive game ever!"

"What game is it?" Cathie asked, finishing the shoulder of her costume.

"Peggle - the most evil game ever created. It's like the creators wanted to feed on the aggravation and anger of others!" Robin answered dramatically.  
"What evil could create such a thing?" Haze asked hypothetically. The doorbell rang.

_In another universe far away_

"What evil indeed!" Xeria Metallium laughed hysterically, enjoying the confusion, aggravation and other emotions from YJ2 and everyone in the world who tries to beat all the challenges in Peggle.

_Back to YJ2 universe_

"Oh Robin, this package just arrived for you from Batman!" Danny ran in from the front door.

Robin opened the package, gripped the note inside tightly, screamed and promptly passed out.

"Wow, never saw that coming." Cathie said in awe.

"Hey, I know it isn't right to read other people's mail but..." Kon began, but Marcus was already grabbing the note.

"_Robin, here is your next challenge after you beat Peggle. I'm sure you're up to the challenge. _There's a CD in here. Oh frag, no wonder she reacted that way." Marcus read and displayed the contents to his teammates. The CD was titled - Peggle Nights.

_In the other universe far away_

Maniacal laughter could be heard.

The End

**Author's Note:** I was struggling with motivation and trying to beat Peggle when my husband

Said - "Write a Peggle story." So I did. ^_^


End file.
